HarpyS
by Setsuki kun
Summary: Pandore a besoin de l'aide des quatre Généraux de Rhadamanthys pour retrouver un objet perdu: son Miroir. Entre quiproquos, amitié et aventures, Voici Valentine, Gordon, Queen et Sylphide dans de beaux draps. Un Affrontement d'un ordre tout particulier va prendre place...
1. Chapter 1

Comme toujours *larmes* les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada et Dame Teshirogi ^^

Rating T

Aucun Yaoi en vu ^^'

Sur ce: Enjoy :D

* * *

Voilà quelques mois que Myu avait été battu par Kardia et Dégel. Voila quelques mois que Rhadamantys, Eaque et Minos avaient, eux aussi, ressuscité. Mais voilà seulement quelques semaines que l'armée d'Hadès avait retrouvé sa puissance d'antan.

Pandore faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en ruminant, Zelos, planqué dans un coin, ne savait que dire pour calmer sa maîtresse. Comme une lionne en gage, elle tournait inlassablement, les sourcils froncés sur son joli visage encadré de longs cheveux noirs. C'est à ce moment-là que choisi un opportun pour frapper deux petits coups sur la porte. Pandore grogna de plus belle et Zelos s'aplatit encore plus dans son coin en maudissant l'intrus.

-Entrez, hurla presque la princesse noire.

Sans se faire prier, Cheschire passa la porte avec un grand sourire, faisant fit des gros yeux de Zelos, il s'adressa directement à sa maîtresse.

-Dame Pandore, j'ai senti que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour une tâche importante.

Zelos faillit s'étrangler en entendant ces mots, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit lui-même ? Il aurait ainsi plu à dame Pandore. Mais non, il a eu trop peur.

Voyant le trouble de Zelos, Cheschire sourit imperceptiblement et Pandore dit.

-J'en attendais pas moins de toi Cheschire, tu es vraiment un très bon suivant.

Le Spectre concerné souris et Zelos fulmina.

-J'ai effectivement besoin d'envoyer quelqu'un en mission. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher Rhadamanthys ?

-Bien sûr, tout de suite ma Dame.

Le petit spectre se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut rappelé :

-Cheschire, prend donc Zelos avec toi, il m'exaspère à rester là sans rien faire, il te sera peut-être utile, qui sait ?

-Bien ma Dame.

Cheschire quitta donc la salle avec Zelos sur les talons. Une fois sortit de la salle, le chat essaya de contenir un éclat de rire pendant que le crapaud s'empourprait.

-Hahaha, elle t'a remis à ta place d'une façon tellement classe. Dame Pandore est tellement géniale.

-La ferme Cheschire !

Alors que les deux spectres s'en allaient chercher la Wyvern, de l'autre côté du domaine d'Hadès quatre autres s'étaient réunis et s'occupaient intelligemment.

Valentine de la Harpie et Sylphide du Basilic s'entraînaient à coup de poings et Queen de l'Alraune ainsi que Gordon du Minotaure commentaient le combat.

-Valentine, tu devrais l'attaquer par la droite, il est moins rapide ici.

Mais, quelques centièmes de secondes avant la fin de la phrase de Queen, Sylphide envoya son genou dans les côtes de Valentine. La Harpie s'écroula en soufflant.

-Ouuuuh

S'exclamèrent ensemble Queen et Gordon avec une grimace de douleur.

Valentine se releva assez rapidement et décocha un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire de Sylphide, qui grogna.

Le minotaure et l'Alraune s'amusaient maintenant à commenter chaque fait et geste des deux combattants.

La Harpie et le Basilic n'y faisaient maintenant plus attention, voilà pas mal de temps que le duo fusionnel s'amusait ainsi pendant que les deux autres se battaient.

Leurs entraînements se faisaient sans armure afin d'aiguiser leurs réflexes et de muscler leur corps.

Sylphide aimait beaucoup ces séances d'entraînement tous ensemble même s'il détestait le montrer. Le fait que le Minotaure, l'Alraune et la Harpie, et surtout cette dernière, résistent au poison qui circulait dans son corps le comblait de joie. Il pouvait se lier d'amitié avec eux et enfin passer du bon temps.

Il appréciait l'humour suspect et parfois lourd de Queen et Gordon mais adorait passer du temps avec Valentine, son point de vu l'impressionnait et ils avaient souvent de longues conversations intellectuelles tous les deux.

Leurs entraînements aussi étaient souvent très enrichissant, de forces équivalente, c'était rare qu'un des deux prennent le dessus.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui le basilic était bien remonté, Pharaoh lui avait prit la tête toute la matinée donc maintenant il avait besoin de se défouler et c'est la pauvre Harpie qui prenait les coups.

Le poing du basilic s'enfonça dans le plexus solaire de Valentine qui alla s'écraser dans le mur du fond de l'arène avec une grimace de pure douleur sur le visage.

Queen et Gordon s'autorisèrent encore un commentaire et Sylphide s'épousseta.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, la Harpie était tombée et restait prostrée sur le sol.

Le basilic, après avoir bu une grande gorgée d'eau, s'étira et soupira d'aise.

-Aaah, je me sens plus léger. Merci Valentine !

N'obtenant aucune réponse Sylphide se retourna et avisa enfin son camarade toujours à terre.

-Valentine ?

Il arriva à son côté et se pencha, secouant doucement la Harpie par l'épaule.

-Valentine … ?

Le concerné était blanc comme un linge et peinait à reprendre son souffle, mais malgré son mal, il arriva à articuler :

-Tu étais sur les nerfs, toi.

Sylphide esquissa un sourire et tendit la main, main dont Valentine se saisit.

-Oui, désolé vraiment, le Sphinx m'a prit la tête ce matin, il fallait que je me défoule …

-Hum, la prochaine fois ; préviens-moi.

La Harpie avait dit ça en se massant la poitrine.

Les quatre spectres entamèrent une discussion autour d'une boisson, et le temps continua de s'écouler.

Pendant ce temps-là Cheschire et Zelos arrivèrent au niveau des appartements de la Wyvern. Le stress des deux petits spectres grimpa d'un ou deux crans. Et c'est avec un **gloups** partagé que Cheschire frappa trois petits coups à la lourde porte.

-Entrez !

Une voix grave retentit de derrière le panneau en bois. Un second **gloups **et les deux spectres entrèrent dans la grande salle, plus que tendus.

Rhadamantys prit la parole.

-C'est pour quoi ? Je suis occupé.

Zelos essaya de prendre la parole :

-S... Seigneur euh je, non, nous, enfin euh Pandore euh non da...Dame.

Voyant son collègue s'emmêler les pinceaux, Cheschire décida de reprendre le flambeau :

-Dame Pandore demande à vous voir, seigneur.

-Bien Cheschire, j'y vais de ce pas, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Et c'est sans se faire prier que les deux spectres partirent. Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, la tension accumulée se libéra d'un coup et, ensemble, ils soupirèrent lourdement. Entendant la Wyvern enfiler son surplis, ils décampèrent.

Pandore, de son côté, ruminait toujours en attendant son général. Rhadamantys arriva enfin et frappa. La princesse le fit entrer et il s'agenouilla :

-Vous m'avez fait appeler ma Dame ?

-Ah Rhadamantys, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je suis à votre service ma Dame.

-Je veux que tu me retrouves le miroir.

-Le miroir, ma Dame ?

-Oui, mon miroir, je l'ai laissé tomber quand je suis venue ici, je voudrais que tu le retrouves, il est très important pour moi.

-J'enverrais mes généraux ainsi votre bien sera retrouvé le plus vite possible ma Dame.

-Fais comme bon te semble Rhadamantys, je l'ai perdu en Serbie en passant par les monts Tara.

-Bien ma Dame. Je vais lancer la mission de ce pas.

-Fais Rhadamantys, fais...

La Wyvern quitta la pièce pour se diriger directement vers les quartiers de ses quatre généraux.

Les Généraux s'étaient réunis autour du bassin commun pour une petite trempette bien méritée. Gordon et Valentine étaient déjà dans l'eau tandis que Queen se lavait les cheveux, Sylphide se demandait si l'eau était bonne. Tous torses nus, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient prévoir la suite des événements et pourtant, ils auraient dû.

La Harpie trempait dans le bassin quand Gordon et Queen essayèrent de s'en prendre à Sylphide. L'un l'attrapa par les aisselles et l'autre en dessous des genoux, c'est quand ils commencèrent à le soulever que Rhadamantys choisit de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. De surprise, les deux amis lâchèrent le pauvre Basilic qui s'écrasa sur les dalles. Valentine, quant à lui, perturbé, sorti précipitamment de l'eau et se mit au garde-à-vous, il était complètement nu. Rhadamantys se racla la gorge.

-Hum hum, je … J'ai une, Valentine met quelque chose !

Le mono sourcil froncé, la Wyvern, n'aimant pas ce genre de situation, venait de réprimander son pauvre second qui se rendit compte de sa nudité. Rouge pivoine, il attrapa la première serviette qu'il put et se l'enroula précipitamment autour des hanches.

-Je vous demande pardon Seigneur …

-Je disais donc que j'ai une mission pour vous. Je voudrais que vous partiez en Serbie chercher un miroir.

-Un miroir, mon seigneur ?

Sylphide, qui s'était relevé, salua son supérieur.

-Le miroir de dame Pandore. Vous partez dans une heure.

C'est sur ces mots que la Wyvern quitta la pièce. Une fois la porte claquée, les épaules des généraux s'affaissèrent et les nerfs se détendirent. Gordon et Queen se lancèrent un regard désespéré.

-Dans une heure ? Mais on va jamais y arriver !

-Queen, tu la boucles et tu te bouges, maintenant !

Valentine avait prononcé cette phrase d'une traite tout en finissant de se laver les cheveux.

Queen grogna un peu et glissa à l'oreille de Gordon :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est rasoir quand il est mission celui-là …


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour la looooongue attente que vous avez dû subir T.T

Tout ça pour un chapitre où il ne se passe rien ... Par Odin ... Je suis mauvaise T.T

J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ^^'

* * *

Sur le pied de guerre, les quatre généraux attendaient les derniers ordres de leur supérieur :

-Vous irez à cheval comme vous pouvez le constater.

En effet, quatre étalons les attendaient. Gordon s'approcha de l'un d'eux, essayant de caresser le museau du brun qui se dégagea d'un geste rageur. Le minotaure recula vivement, comme effrayer. Queen rit sous cape et les deux autres généraux ne réagirent pas, pas plus que Rhadamanthys.

-Bon, Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon voyage, fidèles spectres d'Hadès.

Avec une classe certaine, les quatre hommes enfourchèrent leur destrier et partir au galop, laissant leur cape claquer au vent. Gordon s'autorisa un petit sourire, satisfait de son effet.

Le voyage dura environ une semaine. Les Généraux dormaient à la belle étoile et le voyage se passa sans encombre aucune, si ce n'est que Queen tomba de cheval le cinquième jour, sa selle était mal accrochée.

Au bout de ladite semaine, le quatuor arriva au pied d'une grande forêt. Une forêt d'une beauté à couper le souffle, le vert émeraude se mélangeait avec subtilité au marron. Le fond de l'air sentait le pin et la fraîcheur. Une petite brise fit s'envoler cheveux et crinières. Gordon siffla :

-Wow, c'est magnifique !

-Alors là, j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Queen, les mains sur les hanches admirait l'étendue verte.

-Des Missions dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est plus qu'appréciable.

Valentine sourit suite à la réplique de Sylphide.

Les quatre chevaux furent relâchés et en profitèrent pour allez gambader dans l'étendue d'herbes voisine. Pendant ce temps, les généraux s'engagèrent dans l'immense forêt. L'air était doux, les oiseaux gazouillaient et partout une impression de paix et de sérénité régnait. Le parfait opposé de leur habitat habituel. Si les prisons de l'Enfer étaient aussi douces et agréables, même Pharaoh serait de bonne humeur. Partout, la lumière filtrait aux travers des feuilles, laissant la lueur se refléter sur les fines gouttelettes qui parsemait le sol.

Un sentiment intense de paix s'était éprit des âmes des quatre spectres et c'est détendus qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais pour me faire pardonner (et parce qu'il est trop court pour être posté tout seul) voici un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui :3

* * *

Il faisait sombre ici, très sombre, et humide aussi … Aucune lumière ne filtrait... Seules les parois rocheuses étaient présentes, seule matière palpable dans les ténèbres environnantes. Une ambiance suspect … Peut-être … Pourtant il n'y faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid et un doux parfum de fleur se rependait dans l'air … très léger, presque indistinct. Un parfum de femme. Oui, une femme vivait ici. Elle était d'ailleurs là, cette femme, elle était ici, tapie dans l'ombre, sont corps parfait immobile. Le sol rocheux et escarpé ne blessait aucunement les extrémités de son corps si peu vêtu.

Soudain, une voix, une autre femme, elle l'appelait :

-Ouestaly ? Tu es ici ?

Deux petites lumières platines s'allumèrent … Deux yeux s'ouvrirent. Deux yeux s'ouvrirent se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Nouvelle venue qui reprit :

-Ah oui, te voilà, viens, on doit se réunir, quelque chose a changé.

Le magnifique corps se déplia doucement, gracieusement, et partie rejoindre sa compagne d'un pas aérien, ne laissant derrière qu'une plume.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le prochain chapitre, toujours cours, voui je sais, c'ma faute ^^'

J'ai choisi un format de texte assez hum ... Spécial, aussi mes chapitres en payent les frais ^^'

Mais Enjoy quand même, hein ? ^^

* * *

Les arbres verts, les chants des oiseaux, les plaines ensoleillées. Ce merveilleux paysage dont avaient profité les quatre spectres, leur avait engorgé le cœur de gaîté et élargi le sourire sur leur visage. Cette journée avait été parfaite, ils en auraient presque oublié qu'ils étaient en missions pour Dame Pandore. Oh, bien sûr ils n'avaient pas oublié de chercher le miroir mais c'était avec légèreté qu'ils s'étaient exécutés, regardant ça et là si il n'était pas dans les environs. En s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la forêt, le paysage avait gagné en beauté. Ici, à quelques kilomètres des cheveux, qui devaient maintenant profiter de l'herbe grasse de la clairière voisine, il semblait aux jeunes hommes que la Vie les prenait dans son bras, elle était partout.

La Vie grouillait autour d'eux, et pendant que l'astre solaire commençait son inexorable descente, la beauté de la Nature ne se faisait que ressentir plus.

-Nous devrions commencer à chercher un endroit où dormir ce soir, non ?

Gordon, qui venait de chuchoter afin de ne pas déranger l'Harmonie ambiante, se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-Oui, il serait bien temps d'y songer …

Avait ajouté Sylphide.

-Il nous faudrait un feu, histoire de ne pas geler, je suis sûr que les nuits sont fraîches.

Queen, en prononçant ces mots, se retourna vers Valentine qu'y ne lui répondit que par un vague signe de tête.

-Séparons nous pour aller chercher de quoi dîner et du bois. Gordon, avec moi. Queen, tu vas avec Valentine.

-Pas de problème, on se retrouve ici dans une heure et demie, quand le soleil sera couché.

Dit Queen en se dirigeant vers Valentine et en faisant un signe de la main à l'autre groupe. Ils partirent à droite.

L'Alraune marchait devant, cueillant ça et là quelques fruits et baies et cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui permettrait d'alimenter un feu.

-Tu n'as pas été bavard aujourd'hui Val', ça ne va pas ?

-Si si ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas bavard car le seigneur Rhadamanthys nous a confié une mission. Une importante mission.

-Oooh, Valentine détends toi ! Pour une fois qu'on n'a pas besoin de se mettre en danger, tu pourrais profiter, non ?

Queen afficha un grand sourire enfantin qui réussi à dérider un petit peu la Harpy toujours trop sérieuse.

-Tu sais, je suis content d'être avec vous, enfin je veux dire, Gordon, Sylphide et toi. Qu'on soit tous sous les ordres du seigneur Rhadamanthys, c'est assez agréable de se retrouver à chaque génération. Enfin … Euh … C'est un peu embarrassant dit comme ça...

Queen avait rougi et la Harpy affichait maintenant un sourire franc.

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire mon ami ne t'inquiète pas et je pense la même chose. Nous nous entendons vraiment bien tout les quatre. Et puis, comme nous sommes tous loyaux au Seigneur Rhadamanthys, tout ce passera toujours pour le mieux.

Soudain, un cri retentit.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonne année, plein de bonnes choses et de bonnes Fic Wouhouh !

Merci à tout ceux (et surtout celles) qui me suivent, ça fait ultra plaisir *^*

Et moi, impardonnable qe je suis, je vous pond un chapitre bien court T.T J'en suis vraiment navré, mais il faut bien que je vous frustre un peu non ? *SBAFF* *Se pend* *Prend la porte* tout ce que vous voulez T.T

Mais Enjoy quand même hein ? :3

* * *

Quatre formes féminines s'étaient réunies dans une salle baignée de soleil, une agréable chaleur régnait. Au milieu de la pièce, une table trônait, chacune des femmes étaient attablées derrière une boisson et quelques gâteaux étaient déposés au centre de la tablé, un petit coin tranquille.

L'une des quatre belles, celle aux yeux platines, prit la parole :

-Comme vous le savez, vu que vous m'en avez informé, il y a des étrangers dans notre domaine, j'ai regardé, ce sont quatre hommes en armure, ils ont parlé d'un seigneur, ce doit être des sous-fifres je pense...

Une des quatre fille prit la parole, sa longue chevelure argent et ses magnifiques yeux violet lui conférait une aura toute particulière :

-Est ce qu'ils ont cité un nom ?

-Oui, reprit Ouestaly, j'ai cru entendre hum … Rhadamanthys..

-Oooooh Lui, j'ai déjà entendu son nom … Il est au service de sa seigneurie Hadès, si je ne m'abuse !

Cheveux brun et court, Esto' avait parlé.

-Dis, dis, Esto', tu nous les montres ?

-Ouaip, et ils devraient te plaire Sudine, héhé.

La dénommée passa la main dans sa longue chevelure argent et se retourna vers la quatrième jeune femme :

-Norane, approches toi, tu ne verras rien sinon.

Norane, sans un mot, s'approcha du trio. Sa longue natte noir lui donnait un air impérial.

Esto' ferma les yeux, ainsi que les trois autres. Là, plus rien ne se passa... Les secondes passèrent et toujours rien ne se passa. Le temps défilait, les visages ne changeaient pas, rien ne trouble l'air, rien ne bougea. Puis … Les quatre jeunes femmes ouvrirent les yeux. Sudine avait un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Oh tu as bien raison Esto', il y en a un particulièrement qui me plaît beaucoup ! Je me demande si je vais pas jouer un petit peu.

Sudine passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux argent et offrit un sourire carnassier à quiconque l'aurait vu.

Ouestaly et Esto' sourirent. Norane ne dit rien.

La belle jeune femme au yeux violet élargie son sourire et plaça ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Une liane de cosmos vert s'enroula autour des poignets de sa propriétaire.

Esto, d'un geste de la main, demanda à ses amies de se rapprocher d'elle. Encore une fois les filles fermèrent les yeux. Le spectacle commençait.

* * *

Voila ... C'est tout ...

Par contre ! Je vous promet que ça bouge dans le second chapitre ! Y'a de la Baston mwehehe !

A La prochaine :3


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila un chapitre quelque peu plus long ;)

Et en plus, il y a de l'action :3

En espérant qu'il vous plaise :3

* * *

Valentine et Queen se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Ce cri ? Cette voix ? Ils la connaissaient … C'était un de leur camarade …

-Ca vient de par là !

Queen montra une direction du doigt, la forêt, ça s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt.

La Harpy eut un soupir...

-C'était trop beau.

A l'opposé de leur emplacement, Gordon et Sylphide faisaient face à des événements bien étranges. En effet, devant eux les ombres s'étaient misent à se mouvoir, à se tortiller... Gordon poussa un autre cri très féminin et alla se planquer derrière Sylphide, raide comme un bâton.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

La voix du Basilic se perdit dans les profondeurs vertes de la forêt. Le bruissement des feuilles et le craquement des brindilles furent les seuls qui lui répondirent. Puis, D'un coup, une branche, comme animé d'une volonté propre s'abattit sur le visage de Gordon, l'envoyant valser dans un grognement.

-Gordon !

Sylphide, après un regard par-dessus son épaule, reporta son attention vers l'avant, de là où était venue l'attaque. Il sentit une caresse dans son dos. D'un bond il se retourna mais rien n'avait bougé … Il entendit un bruissement vers l'avant et fit volte-fasse. Toujours rien. Quelque chose le faucha. Il s'étala sur le sol terreux.

-Sylph' ? Ca va ?

Derrière lui, Gordon revenait, maintenant parfaitement sérieux et sur ses gardes. Il releva le Basilic et se mit dos à lui, en position de défense. Une grande marque rouge lui barrait le visage et son nez saignait. On ne l'avait pas loupé.

Poings en avant et prêt à en découdre, les deux spectres pouvaient maintenant tout prévoir... Sauf ce qui arriva. Une pluie de feuilles mortes fondit sur eux, les aveuglant. Pendant ce temps, une liane sortit de nulle part enlaça le Minotaure par la taille et le tira violent en avant. Le corps du spectre s'écrasa contre un tronc plus loin dans un bruit mat. Le Basilic n'eut le temps de rien, ni de réagir pour son collègue, ni même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. De rien. Et pourtant, une autre liane, plus large que la première, l'entortilla au tour du corps du spectre, bloquant ses bras, ses jambes et enserrant son cou. L'étreinte se resserra peu à peu. Bientôt, Sylphide ne pouvait plus que respirer difficilement … Plus aucun son ne passait ses lèvres... Il était coincé. Soudain, tout en maintenant sa prise, la liane se stoppa dans sa strangulation et autre chose arriva. D'autres lianes, beaucoup plus fines et fleuries arrivèrent et commencèrent à onduler sur le visage du serviteur d'Hadès avec … Sensualité …. Leur doux parfum flottait tout autour de lui.

Le basilic, toujours coincé, commençait doucement à paniquer … Incapable de bouger ou de parler il fut soulagé quand, surgissant d'un coin sombre de la forêt, Valentine et Queen apparurent.

Comme dérangées, les fleurs se retirent d'un coup, laissant la liane qui encerclait le Basilic continuer son œuvre. Elle enserra encore un peu plus le pauvre spectre prit au piège. La sueur perlait maintenant sur son front et du sang commença à couler de son nez.

-Valentine ! Occupes toi de Sylphide, je me charge de Gordon !

Ni une ni deux. Queen disparut derrière la Harpy pendant que celle-ci levait les bras en hurlant :

-Sweet Chocolate !

Une horde de harpies apparue et fonça directement sur un basilic semi-conscient. Les femmes oiseaux se mirent à souffler sur la grande liane. Bizarrement, celle-ci laissa tomber sa proie -qui s'écrasa au sol telle une poupée de chiffon- et disparue dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Valentine se précipita sur son ami :

-Sylphide ? Sylphide ! Est ce que tu m'entend ?

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut une quinte de toux et le bruit une respiration sifflante et vraiment laborieuse.

Bien que l'état de son ami l'inquiète, la Harpy fut soulager de l'entendre respirer.

-Comment va t'il ?

Valentine se retourna vers Queen qui revenait, supportant Gordon d'un bras et l'aidant à marcher. Ce dernier avait une traînée de sang à la commissure des lèvres.

-Je … tousse Je vais bien...

Sylphide, respirant toujours difficilement, essayait de se relever. Valentine l'aida puis dit :

-Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, la nuit est tombée, nous devons trouver un lieux où nous pourrions laisser Gordon et Sylphide se reposer en sécurité...

Queen opina et le groupe, de nouveau réuni, s'enfonça encore un peu plus profondément dans la forêt.


End file.
